Tonight I Wanna Cry
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: Sara breaks up with someone but who, read to find out!


**A/N: Ok this is my first ever song fanfic. The song is called "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban, he is one of my favorite country singers, adn I heard this song the other day while watching five kids and it inspired me to write a song fanfic. I hope you all read this and review. Please Enjoy!**

Sara Sidle storms into her apartment complex catching strange looks from some of the other tenants. She quickly makes her way up to her apartment and storms in.

"Get out, I don't want to see you here again"

"What the hell is your problem"

"You Hank, I ran into your wife today and she told me how you two have made up and gotten back together"

"Listen Sara, we just got back together"

"Yeah right I was just a piece of ass until you resolved things with her, now get out"

"Listen bitch I am not leaving"

"You leave or I'll call the cops"

Hank stands his ground making no move to leave, Sara walks over and grabs her phone and begins to dial Brass's number, Hank runs over and grabs the phone and hits her on the face

"Get out"

"Sara I'm sorry"

"Get out Hank, I don't want to hear from you ever again"

Hank turns and leaves, leaving Sara alone in her quiet apartment with nothing but her sobs, about an hour later Sara pulls herself up off the floor and goes into the bathroom.

"Just great, how am I going to get this to go away before tomorrow morning"

She looks in the mirror and sees a nasty bruise on her right eye, she walks out to get some ice for her she then goes into the living room

_**Alone in this house again tonight**_

_**I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine**_

_**There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me**_

_**The way that it was and could have been surrounds me**_

_**I'll never get over you walkin' away**_

There is a knock at the door, she gets up and is surprised to see that it is Nick standing on the other side, she opens the door, Nick just looks at Sara in shock

"Sara what happened" he says concern evident in his voice, as he pushes his way in then closes the door

"What do you mean" completing forgetting about the black and blue eye she got from Hank

He reaches up and touches her face, she gently pulls away as he does

"Oh that I uh I uh I fell, you know how clumsy I am" she says not looking at him

"Sara stop lying what happened"

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I thought that being strong meant never losin' self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

"It's nothing" she says as a tear falls down her face

"Sara please tell me what happened"

"Hank hit me when I uh I told him to get out" she says as more tears fall from her eyes

"Oh Sara" he gently cups her cheek and lifts her head so she is looking in her eyes

"I found out that he was sleeping with me because him and his wife were fighting but then they got back together" more tears and sobs rack her body as Nick strokes her cheek

_**Would it help if I turned this sad song on**_

_**All by myself would sure hit me hard now that you're gone**_

_**Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters**_

_**It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better**_

_**But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**_

"I'm so sorry Sara" Nick says as tears fill up his eyes as he pulls her in for a hug

"You didn't hit me" she has finally had enough and completely breaks down in his arms

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I thought that being strong meant never losin' self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

"Shh it's all right its gonna be all right now" Nick says in the most comforting voice he can muster, as he walks her over to the couch

"Why can't I do anything right"

"Sara this was not your fault, Hank hit you and I promise you he will pay"

"Nick you don't have to do that" more tears fall from her eyes

"No he isn't going to hit you and get away with it, I'll be back in a little bit" Nick moves to get up and leave but Sara grabs his arm

"Nick please don't leave me"

Nick looks at her and can see the fear in her eyes, "Its okay Sara I'm not going to go anywhere"

"Thanks Nicky"

"For what Sar"

"For being you and for being here for me"

"Anything thing for you Sar"

"Sara"

"Yes Nick"

"I love you"

"I love you too Nicky"

Nick leans down and kisses her, "Come on I'll take your room"

Nick picks her up and carries her to her room, he lays her on the bed and covers her up, then he places a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be out on the couch ok"

"Nick please stay in here"

"Are you sure Sara"

"Yes I really want you to stay with me"

"Ok"

Nick takes off his pants and climbs into the bed and quickly wraps his arms around her, after a couple minutes he hears a cry, "Sara are you ok"

"Yeah I just feel like crying"

"Okay"

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show**_

_**And I thought that being strong meant never losin' self-control**_

_**But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain**_

_**To hell withthis pride, let it fall like rain**_

_**From my eyes**_

_**Tonight I wanna cry**_

Nick holds her until the sobs slowly subside he notices that her breathing patterns have changed and realizes she's asleep, Nick falls asleep a couple minutes later.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK that was it I hope you will press the little "GO" button at the bottom and leave me a review.


End file.
